crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg
Victor Stone was a member of the Justice League, operating under the name of Cyborg. Biography A football prodigy, Victor and his father's conflicting views on sports and superheroes led to an est ranged relationship between the two. Eventually, the Parademon Invasion of Earth took it's toll on S.T.A.R. Labs, gravely injuring Victor in the process. However his father relented and took Victor the Red Room, where he ordered Thomas Morrow to graft Promethium onto Victor, making him a Cyborg. As Victor rampaged against the Parademons on Earth, he met up with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash and Aquaman. After helping repel the invasion, the seven became known as the Justice League. The League later inducted the Martian Manhunter into their ranks, but he quickly betrayed them, forcing them to kick him out. The League also defeated Starro the Conquerer during this time. Victor greatly distanced himself from his father, meeting with him only when he needed a cybernetic upgrade. Victor's connection to the Parademon Boom Tube caused him to malfunction twice and twice send the League to Apokolips before he could reboot. Victor later got rid of his lung, his last human organ to travel to Atlantis and help stop Orm. When the League inducted new members, Cyborg discovered that the Watchtower had been hacked. Later, as Trinity War started, Cyborg followed a group led by Superman to discover the truth behind Arthur Light. As the search for Pandora's Box evolved into one for Madame Xanadu came to a close, Cyborg discovered that Atom had hacked into him to get to the Watchtower files. Then, Atom activated Grid, a sentient computer virus that made Cyborg catatonic, as it removed all of his cybernetic parts to create it's own robotic body. Being stabilized by Batman and brought to his father at S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor awoke and argued with his father; while Victor demanded he be turned back into Cyborg, his father refused to put his son in danger again. Eventually being aided by Thomas Morrow once more, Victor managed to convince his father. Again under direction from Silas, Thomas fitted Victor into a sleeker cybernetic body. Victor then left to approach Will Magnus and gain the assistance of the Metal Men, despite the warnings of Morrow. After defeating Grid, Cyborg helped Batman and Lex Luthor defeat the rest of the Crime Syndicate and free the Justice Leagues. Powers As most of his body was mechanical, Victor Stone had more stamina and strength than a normal human. In addition to these Metahuman feats, his technology allowed him to hack into any open sourced computer in the world, but was unable to do so to those that acted as limited intranet computers. When he lost his body due to the opening of a Boom Tube, Stone was exposed directly to Mother Box technology, with it literally syncing into his blood. When he gained his cybernetic body, Stone soon learned that he had control over his own Boom Tube and was able to teleport to wherever he wanted. However, Victory was unable to fully master the tech, but nonetheless gained a degree of control over it. Victor also had access to a weak lasers system and a powerful sonic cannon known as the White Sound. Upon being stripped from his original cybernetic suit by Grid, Victor gained access to a new suit. This one sacrificed speed, strength and stamina in preference of a slimmer frame. Victor's control over Mother Box technology had also lessened, with his seperation from Grid lessening the sync between the Boom Tube and his DNA. In this new suit, Victor retained the White Sound, gained a limited range EMP capable of killing humans and jump jets with a specific pulse to lessen his dependency on the Boom Tube. Category:Superhero